


只要你（九）—我们同居吧

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Relationships: 龙龄





	只要你（九）—我们同居吧

王九龙把人从自己怀里拉出来，看见他小脸红红的，眼眶也是红的，好好的喝什么酒。  
"龄龄，你看着我，你喝什么酒啊？"  
"唔…哥哥我要抱～"张九龄噘着嘴张开手要抱抱。哥哥？  
没办法，先抱着吧。  
张九龄把自己的手搭在他肩上，张口咬了他喉结一口，"唔…哥哥"王九龙觉得自己体内有火，咽了咽口水，强忍着想吃了这个小家伙的想法。  
瞥见张九龄光着脚，王九龙想把他抱起来送回卧室。"龄龄，你……唔"还没说完，自己的嘴就被封住了，软软的，比以前他吻张九龄的时候还要软。  
王九龙抱着他的腿把他抵到墙上，疯狂地索取里面的美好，含住他发烫的耳朵，王九龙觉得自己要忍不住了。  
"唔～嗯…哥哥我痒…嗯～"稚嫩的撒娇传到耳边，他忍不了了。  
"我要吃了你，你愿意吗？"  
"嗯……唔嗯"  
疯狂地吻落在唇瓣，耳垂，锁骨上，张九龄偷偷穿了王九龙的白衬衫，像小孩子穿了大人的衣服，松松垮垮的，这怎么看都不像成年的人。

"哥哥你去哪？"把张九龄放到床上的王九龙去抽屉里找东西，张九龄不愿意撒手。"乖，哥哥去找东西。"哥哥，真好听。  
再次被吻上唇瓣，王九龙手指上涂了些东西，伸进小孩儿的后穴去，虽然那个地方已经湿了，但还是不能伤到他。  
"唔…凉"突然被攻击，后穴突然夹紧了许多。"乖，一会儿就不凉了。"王九龙亲亲他的眼睛给他安慰，扫到他胸前的小红豆，没忍住咬了上去。  
"啊！不要…疼～唔"  
"乖乖，你真好吃～"可能是酒精的作用淡了些，张九龄有点清醒了，想起之前做的，羞得偏过头去，不想被扳回来封住了嘴。  
下面开拓的差不多了，王九龙小心翼翼放进去，第一次还是有点疼。  
"唔嗯……疼～"  
王九龙把他的手举过头顶，单手禁锢住那两双手，亲了亲他额头，在他耳边轻声说:"一会儿哥哥让你舒服舒服。"说着便动了一下。  
"啊～哥哥疼"  
"乖，夹得太紧了宝贝儿"  
张九龄把双腿攀在王九龙腰上，想得到一点缓解，但是得到了更猛烈的进攻。

"哥哥～慢点，好不好？啊～"张九龄喘着粗气看着身上这个人，眼里含满了水汽，真诱人。

身下这个人太能勾人了，王九龙只能先暂时放缓速度让他放松，放松了些别加快速度冲进去。

"啊啊啊～慢点～哥哥你～嗯～欺负我～呜呜"眼里的水汽化成眼泪滑落在枕头上，王九龙亲了亲他眼角的泪水，"乖乖，我还没欺负够你呢"说着身下的力度加深了一分。  
"啊！哥哥你～嗯～坏～啊""乖，多叫几声听听，家里只有咱俩，别人听不到。"

"啊啊啊～哥哥我～不要了～啊啊啊"王九龙不听下面人的意见，向里面那块软肉不停进攻，折腾的张九龄最后没多少力气喊了，王九龙在张九龄身体里攻击完，张九龄也只是挺了挺脖颈，掉了几滴眼泪，躺在床上喘着粗气。  
王九龙将两人清洗好了，把床上的狼狈收拾好了，把人抱回床上，找了件白衬衫给他换上，小孩偷偷穿的那件被撕了，也没什么可惜的。  
看着小孩儿睡着的模样，王九龙亲了亲他的嘴角，甜甜的。

第二天张九龄是被阳光晒醒的，转了个身往王九龙怀里蹭了蹭，想继续睡会儿，王九龙习惯性的揽着他，并没有醒。  
张九龄刚睡了一会儿觉得不对，睁眼看看面前这个人，低头瞅了一眼被子里，自己的腿就架在王九龙身上，想起来昨天自己干了什么，真丢人。  
轻轻拿开王九龙的手，想下床找自己的衣服，没想到一下床腿就软了，直接跌在地上了。  
"啊！嘶…"嗓子也哑了，王九龙你是多能折腾。动一动都疼。  
王九龙听见声音就醒了，看见旁边是空的。床边还有个小脑袋瓜，笑着揉了揉，"你怎么在这？"  
张九龄看着他，好像马上就能哭了"疼啊～"  
王九龙把他轻轻抱起来放进怀里给他揉着腰，张九龄就缩在他怀里蹭蹭，"你是一头狼"埋怨到这里都成了撒娇。  
"噗，好好好，哥哥错了，哥哥下次轻点儿。"  
"我昨天叫你哥哥？"  
"嗯，叫了好多声～"  
"那以后就叫哥哥叭"


End file.
